hatchimals_are_hatchingfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Carol Melody
The Christmas Carol Melody is a song from Hatchimals: Hatchy Holidays. It is sung by the entire cast. Lyrics Jingle Bells Draggle: Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, Penguala: Over the fields we go, laughing all the way Draggle: Bells on bob-tails ring, making spirits bright Penguala and Draggle: What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight Oh, Jingle bells Jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle bells Jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Here We Come A Caroling Cheetree: Here we come a-caroling Among the leaves so green, Here we come a wandering, so fair to be seen. Cheetree, Puppit and Draggle: Love and joy come to you, And to you a merry Christmas too And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year, And God send you a Happy New Year! Puppit: Here comes Cheetree and Penguala Singing in harmony! And when Snailtail joins in, it's a melody! Cheetree, Puppit and Draggle: Love and joy come to you, And to you a merry Christmas too And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year, And God send you a Happy New Year! Draggle: And there's Puppit, and there's Draggle, oh what a sight! I take the low part while Puppit takes the high! Cheetree, Puppit and Draggle: Love and joy come to you, And to you a merry Christmas too And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year, And God send you a Happy New Year! Silent Night Penguala: Silent night, holy night All is calm, all is bright 'Round yon virgin Mother and Child Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace Frosty The Snowman Macow and Duckle: Frosty the Snowman Was a jolly happy soul With a corncob pipe and a button nose And his eyes made out of coal. Frosty the Snowman Made the children laugh and play And were they surprised when Before their eyes He came to life that day. There must have been some magic In that old silk hat they found For when they placed it on his head, He began to dance around! Frosty the Snowman Was alive as he could be And the children say He could laugh and play Just the same as you and me. Frosty the Snowman Knew the sun was hot that day So he said "Let's run And we'll have fun Now before I melt away." So down to the village With a broomstick in his hand Running here and there all around the square Saying catch me if you can He led them down the streets of town Right to the traffic cop And he only paused a moment when He heard him holler "Stop!" Frosty the Snowman Had to hurry on his way But he waved goodbye Saying "Don't you cry I'll be back again some day!" Thumpety thump thump Thumpety thump thump Look at Frosty go Thumpety thump thump Thumpety thump thump Over the hills of snow! Deck The Halls Cheetree and Puppit: Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la, la la la la! 'Tis the season to be jolly Fa la la la la, la la la la! Cheetree: Don we now our gay apparel Cheetree and Puppit: Fa la la la la, la la la la! Puppit: Troll the ancient Yuletide carol Cheetree and Puppit: Fa la la la la, la la la la! Fa la la la la... la la la la! Santa Claus Is Coming To Town Draggle: You better watch out, you better not cry Better not pout, I'm telling you why Santa Claus is comin' to town He's making a list and checking it twice Gonna find out who's naughty and nice Santa Claus is comin' to town He sees you when you're sleepin' He knows when you're a wake He knows if you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake Oh! You better watch out, you better not cry Better not pout, I'm telling you why Santa Claus is comin' to town. With little tin horns and little toy drums Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums Santa Claus is comin' to town. And curly head dolls that toddle and coo Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too Santa Claus is comin' to town. Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree! So...You better watch out, you better not cry Better not pout, I'm telling you why Santa Claus is comin'... Santa Claus is comin'... Santa Claus is comin'... to town! We Wish You A Merry Christmas All: We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy new year! Penguala: Good tidings to you Cheetree and Puppit: To you and your kin Draggle: Good tidings for Christmas... All: And a happy new year We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy... new year! Category:Songs